What The Hell?
by widya ai-chan
Summary: Terkadang semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita rencanakan. Hal yang kita anggap akan berakhir dramatis dapat bertolak belakang 180 derajat.


Disklaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, humor, romance

Warning: Gaje, OOC dan lain-lain

Hope you like it Minna

What The Hell?

Disekitar danau yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Suasana Nampak sangat sepi. Wajar mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 60.00. ditambah daerah tersebut memang jarang dikunjungi.

Namun tunggu. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama ada seekor(?) mahluk berada dibawah pohon momiji. Ia mengenakan baju putih polos yang sepertinya adalah dress. Rambut panjang bak model iklan sampo. Jadi ada 3 kemungkinan.

Pertama ia seorang perempuan (ya iyalah). Kedua ia seorang metroseksual (iuh). Yang ketiga…. Ia hantu penunggu pohon jengkol di depan rumah author yang sedang mengikuti seminar progam menakut-nakuti (krik…krik…). Yang keempat ( Reader: udah thor, udah nggak lucu, bego' lagi ). T.T

Mari kita lihat lebih dekat untuk membuktikan mana hipotesa yang benar.

Kaki menginjak tanah kalau begitu silahkan coret kemungkinan ke 3. Body yang ehemseksiehem. Jadi silahkan coret kemungkinan kedua. Tinggal kemungkinan pertama. Tapi pertanyaannya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berdiri layaknya patung tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berlarian layaknya orang kesetanan.

'Dimana kau Hinata'

Sasuke telah mencari ke hampir seluruh tempat. Namun belum juga mendapati batang hidung Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya. Jika ia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, Sasuke tidak akan sudi menerima ajakan dari si Naruto dobe.

Flashback

"ayolah Sasuke"

Naruto memohon dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat ditambah efek puppy eyes sebagai dramatisasi. Sasuke bersumpah, jika bukan karena menjaga image coolnya, ia pasti telah memuntahkan makan siang yang bahkan belum sampai 10 menit masuk kelambungnya.

"ayolah Sasuke… bantu sahabat terbaikmu ini"

Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya keras kepala tetap berusaha membujuk Sasuke. Berharap ia akan luluh dengan jurus rayuannya yang justru terlihat menjijikkan ( plakk! Digampar Naruto FC ).

'jika dipikir bukan ide buruk. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu Hinata'

Batin Sasuke. Jika ini anime akan terlihat Sasuke imaginer yang sedang tertawa nista.

"hn. Baiklah"

Sasuke mendeklarasikan persetujuannya dengan kalimat singkat. Naruto sontak melonjak girang.

"arigatou Sasuke"

Naruto hendak memeluk Sasuke. Namun Sasuke dengan gesit menhindar dari serangan maut(?) Naruto.

"ayo pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Ucap Sasuke sembari berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"oy tunggu aku"

Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki gerbang Shiraishi High School. Ketika mereka keluar dari mobil teriakan memekakkan telinga langsung menyapa indra mereka. Sasuke tak menghiraukan dan segera melenggang pergi dari sana. Sementara Naruto memasang cengiran sesilau matahari andalannya di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 30 menit, karena halang rintang yang harus mereka hadapi. Mulai dari fans normal yang pura-pura menabrak sampai yang menarik-narik Sasuke dengan beringas. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Naruto membuka pintu bertuliskan 'ruang osis'. Semua perhatian seketika tertuju pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"hai semua"

Seperti biasa Naruto memberi sapaan penuh semangat kepada semua yang ada disana.

"ehm, karena semua telah berkumpul saya akan memulai rapat"

Suara Gaara sang ketua osis Shiraishi High School mengakhiri adegan saling menatap sekaligus kode bagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berada didepan pintu untuk duduk.

….

Setelah rapat membosankan untuk mendiskusikan pertandingan persahabatan antara klub basket Shiraishi High School dan Tomoya High School berakhir satu persatu siswa keluar.

Naruto juga dengan seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Sasuke bersama gadis yang sebenarnya cantik namun terlihat seperti malaikat maut dimata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan. Aku tahu tempat bagus"

Karin bergelayut ditangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa risih mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Karin.

Bukannya terlepas, Karin justru semakin menempel pada Sasuke. Karinpun dengan sengaja menggesekkan dadanya pada lengan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke menampilkan semburat merah. Bagaimanapun Sasuke itu pria normal.

Setelah kegiatannya di klub drama. Hinata berniat mengganti pakaian. Ketika ia melewati ruang osis ia mendengar suara aneh dan memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

"Sasuke-kun"

Hinata melihat kekasihya bersama seorang gadis.

"Hi hinata-chan"

Hinata segera melesat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hinata tunggu"

Sasuke berniat mengejar Hinata namun Karin menahannya.

"ck, lepas"

Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya kemudian berlari setelah pegagan Karin terlepas.

Flashback off

Sasuke teringat tempat favorit Hinata ketika sedang kesal. Sasuke segera memacu kakinya menuju tempat tersebut.

Tepat sekali. Hinata berada disana. Ia sedang berdiri dibawah pohon momiji. Sasukepun menghampirinya.

"Hina hah ta hah kau hah salah hah paham"

Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan kepada Hinata meski dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

Hinata tetap diam tak merespon ucapan Sasuke. Hati Sasuke bagai teriris melihat kediaman Hinata. Lebih baik ia menerima cacian, makian, sumpah serapah atau apapun itu yang jelas bukan yang diterimanya saat ini.

….

Gemerisik ranting yang Saling beradu karena tiupan angin seakan mengejek Sasuke. Hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke mencapai batas dan meledak.

"katakan sesuatu Hinata. Jangan hanya diam. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Batu? Jika kau cemburu katakan saja. Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil"

Wow, author bahkan tak menyangka kalau yang baru saja berbicara adalah Sasuke. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu Sasuke merasa bersalah dan pantas menerima luapan amarah dari kekasihnya? Kenapa sekarang justru ia yang marah?

" berisik…. Kau bilang apa tadi, aku seperti anak kecil? Kalau iya kenapa? Kau malu punya kekasih anak kecil hah"

Yang ini lebih wow lagi. Hyuuga Hinata catat kalau perlu garis bawahi merespon kemarahan Sasuke setelah sekian lama diam sampai author berpikir Hinata mungkin kesurupan hantu penunggu po- ( reader: 'pelototin author')

Oke back to the story

" aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku malu, berhenti mengalihkan topik Hinata"

Sasuke berteriak dengan volume yang setara dengan sound system milik mbah Madara.

"siapa yang mengalihkan topik. Lagipula aku tak berminat membahas topik tidak penting yang kau mulai itu"

Muka Hinata merah padam dikarenakan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"tidak penting katamu. Lalu kenapa kau sampai berlari ketika melihatku dan Karin. Memang kau pikir ini drama Mukidi in love?"

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai melantur. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah menyebut sinetron favorit yang selalu ia tonton bersama ibu dan kakaknya.

"jangan besar kepala kau Sasuke. Aku tidak berlari karena cemburu. Tapi karena aku ingat kalau hari ini…"

Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya.

"apa hah? Hari ini apa?"

Sasuke semakin tidak sabar

"hari ini…"

Hinata mengulang dua kata terakhirnya.

"jangan berbelit-belit"

Bentak Sasuke.

"hari ini widya-chan mengadakan jumpa fans dan aku melewatkannya"

What The Hell?

Jadi semua ini karena author bang***sat bernama siapa tadi Widya?

Setelah ini Sasuke bersumpah akan mencincang author sialan tersebut hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Sementara nun jauh disana sang tersangka sedang mengemasi barang-barang miliknya. Bersiap untuk mengungsi sebelum bencana datang.

end

author note: gomen kalau garing. baru belajar soalnya. saya harap para senpai and reader se3kalian bersedia memberi kritik dan saran di kolon review.

terimakasih kepada semua yang telah mendukung.

salam Widya ai-chan


End file.
